Moonlight Sonority
by DarkMignonette
Summary: Say Policegirl, if one bangs a vampire...does that make them a necrophiliac?" // One-shot series, Pip x Seras
1. Bang

**Chapter One: Bang**  
_AN:I take on too many theme challenges. But anyway, this will be a little series of one-shots set around sound prompts. (Although I may not always take them that way, like this one.) The theme for this chapter is bang._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**xxx**  
**xx**  
**x**

Confident footsteps of boots on wood flooring directed his attention away from the dusty nightmare of the surrounding room. Pip turned and looked over their owner, a curvaceous blond girl whose hips swaggered when she walked, like the movements of some great feline.

The dull moonlight shined on her yellow silhouette and pale skin. She fit in with the whispering shadows that curled around the room like a living thing, and her natural comfort in darkness both alarmed and enthralled him; she could slink through the pitch black night just as freely as if it were a sunny afternoon. It was wrong. He knew no breathing human possessed that ability.

Hot summer air drifted through the aging house and glassless windows. The girl appeared at his side, unnatural and scentless as always, without perfume or the musk of sweat.

Pip didn't bother to conceal his stares. It had been ages since he stood in the presence of a beautiful woman. Besides, his shoulders ached and his eyelids threatened to cover his vision; it was too late at night for formalities. He exhaled a cloud of cigarette smoke. "Any sign of the vampire, miss Victoria?"

Seras fumbled with the collar on her uniform. "No, Captain Bernadette, but..it's definitely here. There's that bad feeling in the air."

His gaze trailed down to the large AK-47 in her hand. "Oui, it's creepy here, but nothing beats a creepy atmosphere like a good, loaded gun." He held up his own weapon, another AK-47, the same as hers. "We should be fine. If only we could find the fucking thing."

She bit her lip and peered around the room, those blue eyes straining to see any hint of movement in the shadows. He wondered if she could see into every nook and crack in the walls, if vampiric vision surpassed humanity as it did in every other aspect.

Seras clutched the gun to her chest, seeking comfort in it's cold metal and deadly purpose.

Pip crushed a short cigarette underfoot only to pull another one from his pocket. "Say Policegirl, if one bangs a vampire...does that make them a necrophiliac?"

She jerked her head around and stared at him. "W-what?"

Pip shrugged, leaning against the wall. He wondered if she even understood his implications. Probably not. A rough grin spread across his face. "I guess it doesn't since vampires are up walking around like the rest of us. It's only a thought, though. "

Her lips drew downwards in a firm line, suspicion hanging on her features. She studied him, like a cat eying a hungry dog. "Well I don't know...Captain. What does that have to do with anything?"

He crept closer to her. "Just wanted to know what you think." A heavy French accent flowed from his lips as he stood over her, his wide shoulders towering over her smaller figure. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his his hands down the outline of her body. "You have opinions, don't you miss Seras?" he bantered.

Pip took a step forward. She took a step back.

He stopped.

Her countenance changed to that of fear, her wide eyes sheltered behind wisps of blond hair. The gun trembled in her hands.

He instantly sobered and gave her space. "Hey...sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. My apologies."

Seras turned a chilled shoulder to him and glared. "Let me remind you that I'm nothing but an animated corpse, Captain." she sneered, her voice oddly bitter. "And necrophilia is illegal."

The grin vanished from his face.

He moved his cigarette to the side of his lips, unable to think of a proper response. He said nothing for the rest of the evening.


	2. Shout

**Chapter Two - Shout**  
_Summary: "Was he taking advantage of her unstable condition? Or was she abusing his drunken state of mind?" Drinking around starved half-vampires wasn't highly recommended in the Hellsing mansion._  
_Theme/Prompt: Shout_  
_AN: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter! I didn't expect that much feedback, and I really do appreciate it. This time around there's more sexual undertones, and I hope that doesn't bother anyone, but please do expect that in the later chapters.(Not anything like a lemon, but I wanted this story to be darker and heavier than my other fics, with more mature subtext.) In my opinion, this chapter is more disturbing than the last, but this is the Hellsing fandom, and anything constantly light and fluffy would be ooc! _

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**xxx  
xx  
x**

A surge of hot emotion erupted in her head and clouded her eyes. The sweetness hiding in her clear blue irises turned sour and crimson, as she blinked back instincts similar to those of a starved animal.

Pressure rose in Seras' throat and she swallowed it back down. "Captain…w-what happened with your shoulder?" she whispered, her voice deep. "Why're you bleeding?"

A red wash of liquid covered the Frenchman's right shoulder and collarbone. Blood seeped from a gash in his neck and stained his hair and the jawline of his face.

"Lets just say we had abit of a fucking training accident." he grumbled. A puff of cigarette smoke escaped from his lips. He made a wry expression as he fumbled in his bag for some medical supplies and gauze. "My men get spooked easily, hell I don't know. Damn, where is the shit, I'm sick of getting blood all over my jacket."

Seras caught the stench of alcohol on his breath.

She eyed him but kept her opinion to herself. "…Are you okay? I mean…do you need any help?"

"_Non_, I'm fine."

Her limbs moved on their own accord, possessed by the control of some dark force, and she crept closer to the smell of the injured man. She felt her fangs elongate in her mouth against her flickering tongue.

Pip remained oblivious. Bandages rested in a first aid box next to her feet; he leaned down and reached for it without a second glance at her face.

"But you know, Mignonette, I appreciate your concern..." a smile graced his lips. "I always love the kindness of a pretty woman."

The smooth tone of his voice and the mixed scent of beer and blood locked her mind into predatory mode. And when he stood back up as slow as possible, brushing his hips against her own for one second, long enough to send chills along her back, she knew she had lost.

His eye was glazed over with a severe lack of inhibition. "We're friends aren't we, girl? Why don't we treat each other like fellow human beings instead of just..fellow soldiers?" He bent down and whispered into her ear. His unshaven chin tickled her smooth cheek. "Seras Victoria?" Unashamed, he grabbed her waist and began trailing his hands downwards.

Her human side shouted at her to get the hell out of this situation but her body stood frozen.

Was he taking advantage of her unstable condition? Or was she abusing his drunken state of mind?

In a sudden fluid motion, she grabbed fistfuls of his hair, the rough strands of his braid wound in between her fingers. His hips bumped against her front, one hand dangerously clenched onto the edge of her short skirt.

She kissed the side of his neck and tasted the salt on his skin. The cut oozed blood and she wanted nothing more than to run her tongue along the edges of the injured tissue. _Just one drink._ Thirst burned in her throat.

She fell into the bloodlust and swiftly pressed her entire body against his. He let out a moan, his eye closed, and she couldn't help it anymore. She bit down.

"Seras!"

She had barely cut the skin before Pip jerked backwards. They both spun around at the intrusion to see an angry Integra Hellsing standing in the doorway. Walter, at her side, raised a questioning brow but remained quiet.

Integra seemed to be the master of all masters and something feral clicked in Seras brain; Interga was to be obeyed at all costs. The desire receded back like a great wave returning to the ocean.

She lurched backwards, her face hot, her breath irregular. "Y-yes Sir. I'm sorry..I..I.." A flush of embarrassment rushed over her senses. She lowered her head and avoided anyone's gaze.

Pip leaned up against the wall and treated his wounds with a calm demeanor. Only his shaking hands betrayed his fear. "She didn't do this." he murmured. "It was an accident on the practice field."

Despite his words, a red ring of teeth marks flashed on his throat.

Integra's expression was that of doubt. Her long blond hair hung in her face and across her tailored business suit. She breathed in the taste of her cigar for a moment.. "Don't eat my mercenaries, Seras, I don't want to hire any more strangers." she warned. "Also, Captain, you should probably get that looked at."

"And if I may say so, madam," Walter spoke up, "perhaps these two should separate into different rooms?"

She nodded and sent her subordinates a stern look.

When they left the room Seras avoided eye contact with the mercenary. What...almost happened? She was either about to make a victim out of Pip or...

Anger blazed in her heart at the mere thought of how the situation could have ended. _She was a virgin_ but the bloodlust gave her the desire of a whore and she only wanted to do bad things to her Captain.

"You..you are a bloody idiot!" she shouted at him. "I can't believe what just happened!"

Seras stormed out and slammed the door and Pip watched her leave with mixed emotion.


End file.
